User blog:Nee-sama/Kancolle Fall 2015 Event Guide by your Nee-sama
Goddamn formatting. @Dragonjet tasukete. This guide was originally published on Facebook by yours truly. Nee-sama takes pride in being the fastest event clearer. Ufufu. Yippies, another First Class Medal to add to my collection. Below I share my event details, however a few pointers to take note of: Special branching ships: For example, Kikuzuki in Summer 2015 E-1. I tend to brute force instead of taking note of these special branching (except maybe Akitsumaru since I aim to make her useful) so I will probably only add the special branches later on. Fail/Other possible setups: Most likely, I won’t post any other setups since my client log ignores them. Sorry if you couldn’t follow my guides, I’ll see if I can help you in the comments section. Third equipment slot: This shouldn’t have anything to do with this article since I don’t bother posting equipment setups (I assume you guys can do it yourself, but if you can’t feel free to leave a comment below), but this is what I generally do in case you’re screwing up. Use the red AP Ammo for high armored targets (triggers higher penetration) like Air Defense Princess, use the green Type 3 Ammo for installations like Airfields, otherwise use radar for better accuracy. After all, a battleship that doesn’t hit is a useless battleship. How good are your setups? I think they’re good (enough for me to get a First Class Medal), but there surely will be other better setups revealed later on, so my guide is mainly for frontliners (first 12 hours). HOW TO KILL PT IMPS Sanshikidan Rocket Launcher (12cm 30-tube) Secondary guns I'll use an example of E-5. Given 1CL4DD (seems to be) is compulsory for E-5, we can add 1CAV or 1CLT. CAV can equip Sanshikidan, while CLT can equip secondary guns. Your pick. Next we'll look at CL, for most of you this will be Sendai. Give her a secondary cut-in, I think 3 Yellows works. Lastly for the DDs, if you don't mind, place 12cm 30tubes. There's a reason why they're called rocket sanshiki. Event system: How does it work? Shiplock maps: E-1/2/3/5 and E-4/5. E-4 is isolated. Combined Fleet maps: E-1, E-3, E-4 Event maps: The strategy corner E-1 Setup: 1FBB3CA1CAV1CV + 1CL5DD or 2CVL2CA2BBV + 1CL2CA2DD1CLT Route: B (selection) - E (battle) - H (battle) - G (boss). Picking the upper route at B has CVs which are rather nasty. Notable Encounters: B has nothing, E has 1FSCL, 1ECL, 4DDs, H has 2 FSBB, 1 FSCVL, 1FSCLT, 2DD. Boss has 1 ECA, DD Hime, 1EDD, 3DD. Rewards: Furnifairy, Trained Crew, Additional Enhancement and 2 Irako E-2 Setup: 1CL (flagship) and 5DD. [No other setups will work, this is compulsory. You can’t sortie otherwise. HISTORICAL BRANCHING: If you use Jintsuu Yukikaze Mikazuki Hamakaze Satsuki + 1DD, it will 100% hit I>J>K. If you use at least one, the possibility will be significantly higher than using none of them.NOTE: You must place drum canisters on your ships. I placed 4, this means each run will take 32/320 TP away. Hence you will need 10 runs to finish. More drums give more, and 0 drums give 27 TP. I recommend doing about 9-12, they go decent. Or 18 if you’re feeling adventurous to finish in 4 runs. Route: B (battle) - E (subnode) - H (night node) - I (nothing) - J (supply) - K (boss). Other routes unknown for now. Notable Encounters: B has 1FSCL, 5DD, E has 1FSSS, 2ESS, 2SS, H has 1FSCA, 1FSCL, 2ECL, 2DD, while boss has CL Hime (Jintsuu), 2FSCL, 3DD. Rewards: Mamiya, Repair Goddess, Onigiri, Additional Enhancement, Medal E-3 Setup: Akitsumaru+1CAV+4DD and 1CL3DD2CA (I did 5DD though). Note that there must be 4DDs in first fleet and 3DDs in second fleet. The requirements are very strict. AKITSUMARU: It must be noted that Akitsumaru seems to give you a better life by skipping the PT node. Absolutely lovely. Also, Akitsumaru can provide Air Superiority and carry daihatsu, killing two boats with one stone. NOTE: Same TP system applies here. But you can use Daihatsu which gives a lot more. It’s up to you now though, I followed a friend’s advice to slap 2 Daihatsu and 19 drums and it gave me 170TP on S boss clear, clearing E-3 in 5 runs. I recommend 2Daihatsu15Drum, it gives 108TP on A boss clear, clearing E-3 in 8 runs. Route: A (selection) - C (battle) - D (battle) - G (supply) - I (nothing) - H (battle) - K (boss) Notable Encounters: A has nothing, C has 2FSCL, 1CL, 3DD, D has 2FSCA, 1CA, 3DD, H has 1FSBB, 1FSCA, 1FSCL, 3EDD while boss has AV Hime, 1FSBB, 1EBB, 1CL, 2DD. NOT FUN, GUYS. Rewards: Kashima, Type 4 Sonar, Upgrade Materials, Medal (By this time I feel like everything is going to be bloat.) E-4 Setup: 2BB2fBB1CA1CV and 1CL5DD. So we’ve used 14 DDs now. Oh, but you can form it like every typical setup. Which is to say, CLTs and CAs work. I’m just masochistic, lol. NOTE: Subs everywhere. I recommend having at least four DDs solely for ASW. Yuubari and Ooyodo’s 2sonar2dc setup works great too! Those who have Type 4 Sonars from the previous map, this is a great place to use them. Route: D (subnode) - E (selection) - F (battle) - I (battle) - K (selection) - N (subnode) - O (boss) Notable Encounters: D has 1FSSS, 2ESS, 2SS, F has 1FSCV, 2FSCA, 1ECA, 2EDD, I has 1FSCV, 1FSBB, 1FSCA, 1ECL, 2DD, N has 1FSSS, 2ESS, 1SS, Boss has SS Hime, 2SS, BB Hime, 2EDD. BOSS WEAKENING: S clear nodes J and M. Note that while Surface Fleet can get both nodes, only Carrier Fleet gets the weakened boss. Rewards: 2 Skilled Crew, FW190 plane, 8 screws, fleet supplies and medal Post-clear comments: The trick to conquering E-4 easily is to ignore the BB Hime. Go full ASW on second fleet, go full firepower on first fleet. Which means use the ASW formation (1st) on the boss. DROP: GRAF ZEPPELIN AND U-511 DROPS HERE, ALL DIFFICULTIES. E-5 Setup: 1CL1CAV4DD HISTORICAL SETUP: If you use Sendai, Kawakaze, Shigure + 1CLT2DD, you will go ACGIJKLN, 100% chance. You even get to skip the nasty 2PT node. How great is that? Route: Normal 1CL1CAV4DD setup goes to pretty much all branches and might hit the boss, might not hit the boss. The historical setup goes ACGIJKLN 100%. Notable Encounters: (I can’t really be bothered, just do Double Line on everything and Line Ahead on boss. Nothing much to care about here.) BOSS WEAKENING: Apparently if you kill a certain (~20) number of PT imps on HJL nodes, you can weaken the boss. Her appearance and voice lines also change. Pretty cool, but I don’t see the need for this. PT imps are hell harder than the boss, if anything. Rewards: Hagikaze, 2 Medal, First Class Medal (I asked for no bloatware, they literally gave nothing.) Note CAV vs CLT: CAV replaces CLT after further testing as it can Equip seaplane for LoS boost Equip sanshiki for bonus against PT imp Equip DA 20.3(2) But feel free to do CLT for a -30 fuel cost, arm CLT with two yellow and midget sub. CLT is mainly a night battle and preempt weapon, CAV is a firepower maximising weapon. DROP: ARASHI AND ROMA DROPS HERE. ~End~ P.S. Oh and before we end off this article, remember one of best girl’s quotes. “Admiral-dono, there’s no ship girl you will never meet!” You know she’ll be useful this time, you know it! Post-event note: AND SHE WAS! Post-event thoughts ... TANAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Actually, it wasn't all that bad because I had many 99 DDs, but um... I used 14 this time round. Not a good sign. I used 9 DDs on the E1/2/3 lock and 5 on the E4 lock. That's because I went the masochistic 5DD track instead of the 3DD2CA track, but anyway, you will need 12 DDs minimum in this event. luck But what really pissed me off was the amount of TP needed in E-3. 800 TP, that I had to push myself to do 2 Daihatsu and 19 Drums. Though you guys can take it easy -- it's not terribly hard but terribly tedious. E-4 was somewhat of an RNG refreshment? The trick to it is to spam firepower on the first fleet and spam ASW on the second fleet. Honestly speaking the boss is simpler than the preboss nodes. There are three SS and 1 BB Hime and 2 ships that I don't remember -- those 2 ships can be easily downed by support shelling, leaving your BBs on main fleet to focus fire on BB Hime. Whereas your second fleet will be wrecking the submarines. E-5... Alright, I'll leave you to find out. There's a TP system and a boss gauge system on that map. The map is SUPER EASY. But it’s really tedious, because you need millions of runs. (I didn’t use buckets if you’re curious) Not terribly hard, but I hate the new Tokyo Express system. Though no more last-boss-syndrome is fun. Category:Blog posts